This Core Area is designed to provide facilities and personnel for work proposed in many projects which require similar experimental and analytical support. The Core will provide large animal experimental and routine analytical laboratories for all experiments and routine analytical laboratories for all experiments in the Program involving either chronic or acute sheep preparations. In addition, analyses of lipid peroxidation products and radioimmunoassay of eicosanoids from animals and from in vitro experiments will be done in this Core as well as routine measurements of granulocyte chemotaxis and superoxide production. The Core also includes facilities and personnel for measurement of antioxidant systems and proteinase/antiproteinase concentrations in material from animal and in vitro experiments. Concentration of activities necessary for a large number of projects in a Core Area enables efficient use of personnel, equipment and space and enhances interactions among investigators.